The present invention relates to a game tracing arrow. More particularly, the invention relates to a game tracing arrow for providing a trail for game struck by the arrow.
Objects of the invention are to provide a game tracing arrow of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a trail for game struck by the arrow.